


Vanilla

by donutloverxo



Series: The donuts series [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cumplay, Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Stalking, idk how it is is ok, steves cum is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: You try to solve the mystery of why Steve tastes so sweet.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The donuts series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867699
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> So.... um 🥺 don't @ me, I just read this hc for Steve's cummies somewhere and don't this fic take it too seriously lol!

“Say it again,” he slapped your sore ass, looking down at where your bodies were joined, his cock slipping in and out of your heat, covered in your arousal - only fueling his arousal.

“Oh!” you jerked forward, taken aback by the harsh slap, swallowing your saliva, because yes he was fucking you so good you were literally drooling, “Daddy.” You choked on a moan.

He couldn’t help it, as soon as he heard it - for the third time today, he burst inside of you. Filling you up to the brim, thrusting till he had nothing left to give you.

He laid on your back, panting in the crook of your neck, “How was that, doll?” he asked, pressing a soft kiss to your hair.

“Oh, I have no words,” you replied, your voice muffled into the pillow.

He pulled away from you, slowing pulling his cock out of you, smiling at the low whine you gave him.

He pressed on the middle of your back, to arch your hips up to him so he could see more of your puffy lips and ass - which he had spanked as punishment for you being late and making him worry. Did that even count as punishment? Now he was worried you might do it again, just to get ‘punished'.

He blew some cool air on your pussy, delighted in the way you shuddered as he pressing his fingers to your clit. He had made you come a few times but he wanted to pull another one, and then you had to go and call him _that_ again, in that sweet angelic voice of yours.

“No, daddy,” you pulled away from him, “I’m so tired and sore,” looking at him over your shoulder with your big doe eyes, “no more.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, I know you had a long day.” Kissing your cunt one last time, he pulled his hand away, “You worked so hard today,” he caressed your sore feet.

You hissed loudly, “Oof! Nope, don’t do that. I've got shoe bite. I mean sure heels look good but God at what cost?”

“Why did you wear them in the first place?” he asked, smoothing a hand over the curve of your ass.

“Because they look good, Steve!” you yelled.

He lightly pinched your thigh, “You’re in no place to show me attitude tonight, young lady.”

And you would’ve had a smart ass retort ready for him, but you were already half asleep. You felt him move behind you, to get off of the mattress.

Laying on your back you stared at the ceiling, waiting for him to come back. Clean you up and then cuddle you to sleep.

It was the same routine every time. He’d usually spend over an hour getting you ready with his mouth and fingers, manhandle you and then fuck you into the mattress. You simply... _took it_.

Well, what else were you supposed to do?

You dipped your fingers to your core, gathering some of his seed in them before bringing them up to your lips - to see what freedom and patriotism tasted like. Your tongue coming out, giving your fingers a kitten lick and it tasted oh so sweet. Like actually sweet, as sweet as vanilla frosting.

What the fuck? Is cum supposed to taste sweet? Is there something wrong with your taste buds? You licked at it again just so you were sure.

And it’s still sweet.

You wondered if it’s the flavor of the lube. But it was the first time he hadn’t used lube on you. Your pussy had gotten somewhat used to his monster cock by now. As used to as it can get to a cock that big.

“What’s wrong?” you jolted when you heard his voice, back from the bathroom, a wash cloth in his hand, his dick already half hard. Closing your legs and hiding your wet fingers on instinct, you didn’t want to get caught doing something so indecent and downright dirty.

Shaking your head, “Nothing. What would be wrong?” you laughed nervously.

He hummed, nudging your knees apart to run the wet washcloth between your legs, it was a ritual of sorts, he seemed to love looking at your fucked out pussy - and although you’d never admit it you loved it as well.

He needed the routine and some sort of normalcy and control in a world this confusing - it was nice to try something new with you but he hoped some things never change.

“Are you hurt? I know I got a bit carried away there...” he said scratching the back of his head.

“No!” You smacked your forehead. You’ll have to come clean or like the sweet fool he is, he’ll keep second guessing himself. “It’s just... Steve, your cum is - so...so... sweet,” you stuttered as your cheeks heat up.

“What?” A blush creeps up his neck as he throws away the towel, blinking to make sure he heard you right.

“I just, uh, tasted it. And it’s sweet, well not really sweet but more like subdued sweet. God, am I making sense?”

He frowned, “You’ve had a long day. It’s time for bed now, come on.”

Switching the lights off, he spoons you from behind and kissing you goodbye and telling you how much he loved you.

He _loved_ making love to you. It was one of his favorite things to do now. But absolutely nothing made him more embarrassed than talking actually have to talk about it.

Maybe in that way he was the prudish virgin Tony had made him out to be.

***

“Hmm,” he stared at his phone, to a recipe of fajitas he had taken upon himself to cook for you since you were craving some and still nursing your bruised feet. “I don’t know about this...” he said more to himself than you. Dumping two tablespoons of paprika, he wasn’t immune to hot food like you. “They didn’t really have such variety of cuisine back in my day.”

He was working in the kitchen while you were watching tangled - he had seen the film with you at least thrice now. He could _feel_ your eyes boring into his back.

He turned to his side to see what you needed, to tell you to have a little patience, that dinners almost ready no need to stare daggers into his back.

You whipped your head back to the television screen as soon as you were caught staring, he could hear your heart hammering against your chest.

Letting his phone down for now, he joined you on the couch, throwing an arm around your shoulder.

“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours, my little minx?” he nuzzled his nose in your hair.

“Um, nothing,” you shrugged. “Do you need any help?” Still not looking at him.

“If you don’t tell me, then you’ll have to eat plain oatmeal for dinner.” He threatened.

“What?!” you finally look at him, “No!”

“And I’ll eat those delicious fajitas by myself.”

“No!” you squirmed as he tightened his grip on you. “You’re so mean, Steve!” You gave him a fake pout, hoping to garner some sympathy.

“Better tell me what you wanted to say then, doll,” he booped your cute scrunched up nose with his finger.

“Fine then! Uh, I was wondering, if you’d do something for me...” you bit your lip, looking down at your lap.

“Anything, sweets.”

“Okay, so, how do I say this? Well, answer a question first.”

“Alright.”

“Why don’t you ever make me, no that doesn’t sound right,” you shook your head, “why don’t you ever let me go down on you?”

“What?” he blurted. “Uh... well, I just need you to know that I respect you.”

“I know that,” you met his blue eyes, with his cheeks tinted pink and his blond brows furrowed, you were reminded yet again of just how handsome he was. “but you go down on me so like, does that mean I don’t respect you?”

He rubbed a hand over his face, he had wanted to see your pretty lips wrapped around his cock more than anything in this world. But -“I just never wanted to make you feel like you HAVE to do something. I know it might not be an easy thing to do.” he confessed. Maybe talking about sex isn’t that hard.

“Aw, Stevie,” you cooed, pinching his cheeks, “that is so sweet of you!”

Or maybe talking about sex wasn’t so hard because it’s _you_ he’s talking to. You wouldn’t ever judge him or make fun of him.

He smiled at you, “Not sweet at all. I’m doing what any normal boyfriend would do.”

You scoffed, “Your bar for normal boyfriends is waaay too high.”

“There maybe some truth to that. Anyway, what is it that you wanted?”

“Oh, okay so, I’m just going to say it.” You cleared your throat. “Steve, I need to suck your dick.”

“Huh?” he stared at you, completely dumbfounded.

“Mm-hm. I need to... check something, for science. Preferably now, I shouldn’t do anything sexual after burritos. Wait, are you making burritos or fajitas?”

“I’m going to go back to cooking while you watch the movie and then we both go to sleep,” he was about to get up but you wrapped yourself around his bicep.

Looking at him with your Disney eyes, your bottom lip quivering, your eyes glistening, “Please?” you asked in a small voice.

“I - I’m a lot stronger than you, princess. I don’t want to hurt you.” But he could already feel his resolve crumbling.

“You won’t. You could never hurt me - even if you tried.” You didn’t wait for an answer, letting go of his arm and falling to your knees before him.

“You can barely take it in your pussy, pup,” he scoffed, “Why are you so eager to do it anyway?” he let out a shaky breath as you start palming him over his sweats.

“I told you! I’m curious and I just, I don’t know, don’t want you to think I’m a starfish.”

He helped you out by lifting his hips up, taking off his briefs, you stared at his hard cock in awe.

As ‘macho' as Steve pretended to be, you knew just how insecure he could be. He barely ever let you look at it, let alone touch it. You wrapped your hand around it, giving him a few firm strokes, your mouth watering at the precum leaking out of his bulbous head.

“What’s a Starfish?” he groaned, throwing his head back over the couch.

You ignored his question, “Stevie, I’ve never done this before... I don’t know what to do.” You stopped your ministrations - looking up at him for further instructions.

“Don’t you worry about that, puppy,” you scrunched your nose at the new petname, it was because of the faux puppy eyes you often made at him to get your way, which you almost always did. “I’ll tell you what to do and guide you, will you be good and listen?”

You nodded as he smeared his tip all over your lips and cheek. He let out a shaky exhale, here he had a pretty girl for him to do whatever he wanted with, who’d follow all his orders, your mouth glistening with his seed he burst there but he decided to think of something else.

_Think of boring charity galas, think of missions..._

“Open up, sweetheart,” he tapped his tip on your lips, you followed, opening as wide as you could as he pushed in. He shut his eyes, revelling in the warmth of your wet mouth, “Just relax your throat, that’s right,” he groaned as he touched the back of your throat.

He looked down at you, “I’m not even halfway in and you’re completely stuffed,” he tutted, smoothing a hand over your hair.

He let out pornographic moan as you swallowed around him, he let go of your head when you tried to pull away, panting and trying to catch your breath you wiped your mouth with the back of your back, “Was that okay? Did I do something wrong?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” he caressed your face as you leaned into his hand.

“Okay,” you smiled.

Moving his hand to the back of your head, he manoeuvred your face to his sac, “Don’t forget the balls, doll. Suck on them,” he instructed as you wrapped your mouth around it, “like a popsicle. You like popsicles right?”

You nodded, since you couldn’t speak what with your mouth full. Suckling on his sac as hard as you could, it was sloppy but he seemed to be enjoying it so you kept on going, until he brought you up to stuff his cock back in your mouth.

You did what he asked for, relaxing your throat so you could take a bit more of him, his hands on your face bobbing it up and down his cock.

“Eyes up here, princess,” he moaned, “I need you look at me. Look at what you do to me.”

How only you could _wreck_ him like that.

Your lashes fluttering as you looked up at him through your hooded eyes. Your cheeks heating up because you felt so vulnerable like that. With your eyes tearing up and swollen you didn’t think you looked the best either.

“So pretty with my cock in your mouth,” he mused, his hold on your jaw tightening as he felt himself on the edge of his end.

You hummed, your could feel your cunt dripping because of the praise, clenching your thighs together to create some friction, you tried your best to take more of him.

He pulled your mouth off of him, running a hand through his messy hair, “Where do you want it, pup?” he asked.

“In my mouth.” You said in such a sweet tone, looking at him with your big and innocent eyes.

And he immediately pushed his leaking head back in your mouth because he knew he’d come then and there.

Holding onto the back of your head he rutted his hips up in your mouth a few times before filling it with his cum.

He let go of you, resting his back on the couch he tried to catch his breath as you slid his cock out of your mouth. Propping your chin up on his knee and waiting for him to call you his good girl and tell you how he loves you more than anything else in this world.

He held onto your jaw with his palm, “You did so good, doll... did you swallow all of it?” he wanted to know.

You opened your mouth up to show him, lifting up your tongue for good measure, “Everything you gave me, daddy.” You cooed as he pushed some of his spilled cum from the corner of your lips in your mouth. “It was sweet, a bit like vanilla or cream. Maybe the serum made it sweet? I don’t know,” you shrugged, “I just know that I like it.”

With your hair messy, your lips and eyes so swollen, you looked utterly fucked out. He couldn’t help but get hard again.

“Come here, doll,” he pulled you up into his arms, snaking a hand up your nightie, pulling your panties down he worked you up with his fingers, swallowing your moans with his lips as he kissed you. “Think you can take my cock now? I can’t wait anymore,” he said against your lips as you nodded, straddling his lap.

He chuckled at your attempts of sinking down on him and riding him, “You can sort of take it in your mouth now, sweetheart, but you’re still too small to ride daddy.” He mocked you, flipping you both over till you were on your back.

You huffed, puffing out your cheeks, “Mean Stevie.”

He pursed his lips as you turned your head away from him, pressing a kiss to your cheek, “Some other day maybe,” because he just couldn’t bear you being mad at him.

He fucked you till you were clenching around him, begging him to never stop and then he filled you up as he always does even though you asked him to come in your mouth again.

“It’s just nice to do it in your pussy, doll,” he said, pulling his cock out and then kneeling on the floor, he settled himself between your legs.

“What?! Guys don't do that, Steve! No!” you gasped and squirmed, kicking your legs, pushing his head away. “Not _after_ sex, no!”

“I need to see for myself what it is you’re going on about, and how would you know that?” he quirked a brow, “only I’ve ever done this before, right?”

“My friends! They told me,” you heaved, his mouth dangerously close to your sore, fucked cunt.

“You talk about sex with your friends? he smirked, lips curling up in an amusement. What do you say? About me - about us,” His tongue peaking out to give your leaking entrance a kitten lick.

“Oh, you shuddered, I... um... I told them all about your monster cock! How it's so big and well, insatiable.”

He hummed, “And what did they say? Lapping you up.”

He had to agree, his spend had much of a sweet aftertaste than yours but it was kind of 'meh' for him. He was much more hungry for yours. There was something special about it, to get to drink up your intimate juices. He knew no one else had tasted them, maybe not yourself either, and no one else will ever have the pleasure to.

“Well, uh,” your mind struggled to come up with words, your cheeks heating up because of the lewd squelching noises his mouth was making. “They... were jealous. “Because none of their boyfriends or um,” frowning because none of them had boyfriends, they were just hook ups or guys they were 'hanging out' with, “I swear I bagged the last good man alive.” you wondered out loud.

“Hm?” He looked up at you in confusion, his blond brows furrowing so cutely.

Propping yourself on your elbows, “I didn't tell them about the uh, daddy thing and, spanking because they know who you are and if word gets out, well you know...”

“My girl's so smart and considerate,” kissing the top of your hood before wrapping his mouth around your clit.

“Yeah so, Stacey was like you have bde so she isn't surprised.”

“Bde?”

“Big - ” you laid back on the mattress, covering your mouth to stiffle your giggles, “big dick energy.”

“What does that mean?” he asked because wrapping his mouth around your clit, intent on not letting you go till he makes you come at least once more.

“It’s exactly what it sounds like... you just seem like someone who has a big dick. But like a metaphorical dick. A real one in this context though... oh fuck,” you couldn’t really form any words as your brain turned mushy. Your body spasming as you gushed all over his mouth.

***

“What the fuck is this?!” Linda, your _lovely_ boss, screamed her head off. Attracting the curious gaze of your coworkers but they knew better than to interfere - not wanting to get in the middle of the crossfire.

“It’s my two weeks notice. That’s what my contract says, I have to give a two weeks notice before...”

“Before resigning, I know! Just a few months ago you were begging to keep this job...” she ranted on, waving your letter around, but you stopped listening.

“I just think, my talents would be useful elsewhere. Where they are actually appreciated,” you spit. You knew you should know better than to depend on a man but Steve had promised to take care of you, you truly couldn’t handle anymore of this job.

“What talents? All you do is enter numbers in a spreadsheet.” she scoffed.

You both turned your heads over to the front of the shop, some sort of commotion going on, people cheering and yelling...

“What the hell is going on out there?” she stomped on to the front and you followed after her - just out of curiosity.

“Oh my god!” you heard her yell before you saw him, his hand draped over the cash counter, his hand around a woman taking a selfie of them together, loitering around as if he owns the place.

“Iron man,” Linda exhaled, shaking his hand, “It’s I am such a fan! Gold is my favorite color,” she blushed at something Tony said.

You stood behind the counter, “Hey there, umm.... Mister Stark, Tony?”

“Oh don’t worry, Iron Mans fine,” he waved you off, clicking a few more pictures with Linda.

You laughed nervously, hoping he was joking, “What brings you here?”

He finally asked Linda to excuse you both, turning his attention to you, “Long time no see, how have you been?” his lips curling up in a wide grin.

“I’m, uh, great. How are you?” your frowned. “You came down here just to ask me that?”

“I have to try those donuts, since I didn’t get to last time.”

“Right,” you nodded, “I’m sorry about that - ”

“Oh, don’t you worry, it’s Capsicle’s fault, he always sucks the fun out of everything.” Shaking his head as he admonished who you assumed was your boyfriend.

“You mean Steve?”

“Who else would I be talking about,” he shrugged, “you know because he was frozen like a Capsicle for seventy years...”

“Yeah no, I got it.”

“He never told me you were the one making the delivery.” He said, observing the desserts through the display glass.

“Wait what?” you frowned again, “then how did you find out I worked here?”

“Didn’t take a lot of digging, I’ll take the matcha donuts,” he pointed to them.

“That is so creepy,” you murmured.

“What? Creepy? Me? I’m just protecting my team, I’m like their godfather. _And_ preparing you, you’ll thank me someday.”

“Preparing me for what?” you scoffed.

“Everyone is going to be ‘creeping' in on you now,” he made little air quotes with his fingers, “You’re dating Captain America.”

You cursed him a couple of times before going into the back to do your work. To frustrated to even be the same vicinity as him. You still didn’t know what he wanted with you.

You decided to go home early that evening. Your boss was pleased with you for bringing in so much business.

Walking as you usually do, your earbuds on as you listened to Etta James. You had taken an effort to broaden your musical horizons for Steve.

Your mind was elsewhere, thinking about how hungry you were, maybe you’d make a snack when you get home and how the song is perfect to slow dance to with someone you love, so you wouldn’t have noticed the man following you.

But you did - Steve had asked you to be more vigilant - seeing him in a mirror at first. He was unusual but you didn’t think twice about it but after seeing him again you knew he was up to no good.

Clutching your phone close to your chest, you thought of what you could do next. You couldn’t text Steve - he was away on a mission. And you certainly didn’t have enough courage to look back and confirm your suspicions or see if you’re just being paranoid.


End file.
